redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silva the Squirrelmaiden
I did it Here is the link for your Archive #1 Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! yayz! :D U did it! Much easier to read the messages. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I see. Yeah, look at my first archive and it's so long because i couldn't figure out how the heck to make a new one! :P yeah, i ain't so bright on some stuff. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) YEAH! *hug back* i on the shoutbox. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I-I need to talk to you about something that I think is very important. It needs to be in private, though. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just glad to help! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I ALREADY READ THE UPDATE!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *crazy laughter back* I know! :D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! you.....finished....it....? *arm pump* awe-some-ness! :D Now you can work on HE&GS more! :D Yeah, I know, I guess I could do it now.... BTW, I'll be seeing you tomorrow! :D Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey! Hi Silva- You seem nice, so I'm not your foe. Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. SILVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Hi. FOUND YOOOOOU!!!!!! I read the update on Black Rose. AWESOME! Beware. I'm sick. I may give it to you via the internet. ALSO: I have to write stories for English :D One has to be Sci-Fi/Horror, the other whatever we want. We take two of our 5 rough drafts...YAY! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Go to the shout box. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.P.S. You seen the Redwall Wiki Art contest yet? TBT's idea for that was GENIUS! So many great artists! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) heehee... well I moved OW&C to another blog post. It's still the same though. yeah, well the comments..... :\ and my avatar is Perry the Platypus aka Agent P. ;) he's awesome....--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! yeeeaaaaah.... well, he is funny. and awesome. :) yeah that's you. *rolls eyes* ;)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hello Hi :D I had seen you around too, and just never really had anything to say. Thanks for the complement on my art, I saw yours and I think you're a good artist as well. Especially the one with Black Rose swinging a (cutlass?). I'll certainly be your friend :D !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 22:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- (The amount of comments under this heading! It burns!) I got to chapter 3 at once point, and was highly interested. I tried to read your story again, except everytime I click on it, it just wont load. The counter thing said it had 375+ comments, so unless I leave a computer up for about 2 hours, it's probably not going to load for me anytime soon. Tell the commentors to calm down a bit so us folks with slow connectors can read! xD !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 12:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Happy early Thanksgiving! Whatever you do never eat to much turkey; It makes you sleey,very,very sleepy and thats not good. Trust me, not fun. --Mara the otter Talk! 00:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) VermanFate's avatar(laughter) is Perry, Perry the Platupus(mind my spelling) go perry!!!--Mara the otter Talk! 00:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Is a beta reader somebody who kind of "proof reads" and rates the story before everyone else? Cause I have no idea. And I will cover my mouth :) I had a fever of 103 at one point today. I was so confused and sleepy...If I'm running a fever tomorrow morning I have to go to the doctor :( I might be out all week, except for Monday, the only day so far I've gone to school. I'm missing tests and a run in P.E.... and I'm one of those kids who NEEEEDS to keep that 4.0 GPA because they are hyper about school. The ONE week I don't want to miss, I get sick with the mystery bug. While I'm not on the brink of catching on fire/ slipping into some crazy, nonsensical fevered dream, maybe I'll draw... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh my goodness! My Algebra teacher has a thing that goes around her coffee mug that says,"Sarcasm is one of the jobs I offer for free." That's almost exactly what you have written in your signature! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Yowch! My dad is on the worship band at my church, so we always go straight home afterwards so he can put his guitar away. And I have good news: All of the prayers and well-wishers have cured me! Oh, and my white blood cells xD Woke up today fever free and finished my missed work. I get to go back tomorrow. But I will have lots of catch-up to do...ugggh. I bet if your sick when your home-schooled it doesn't make such of a big impact, huh? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey In response to your post in Folgrim's Past about a story not about Redwall being taken over, here is the first story I wrote when I first joined, haven't updated it in a while though...err...so enjoy whats there xD The Last Stand Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I can have my moments at times. ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Silva, remember the girl from school that I told you about?*blushes* Well, turns out she already has a boyfriend and is just really nice to me because she thinks I'm a good friend and I've known her since 4th grade. THe good thing is that today I got her to start reading Redwall today and she seemed to like it. I told her about the Redwall Wiki and who I am on there and she said she would probably create an account on here. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *blink* what?? oh, um.... ok. wait, what? nevermind. ;) yes, I do laugh. I'm not always all dark and emo. LOL. And I laugh especially when watching 'Phineas and Ferb' and other funny TV shows. :D (that's the show that Perry's from.) I have a quiet laugh though.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Well, sometimes I feign confusion. other times I am actually confused because people say things that are beyond randomness. and if you don't like my quiet laughter, then too bad. :P it's not like- (ugh, I'm shutting up.)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Don't sympathize for me. I shouldn't have been surprised. She's a very likable girl. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) nevermind.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! *blanches* um........... what was that you said on Blue's talk page? O.O--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! no you know what I mean. :\--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Did I say worship leader? He's not... xD He just plays guitar in the band. :P My dad had me stay home today because I woke up feeling really cruddy and with a 100 fever. But I'm better now :D I took a two hour nap though... :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! I'm feeling much better today. :D I didn't know that was your guitar. Cool! So, you play acoustic? My dad plays electric. Didn't you say you were learning Japanese? How can I make a good Japanese sounding name? I had an idea for a girl fox character and I wanted a name before i sketched her out. Any suggestions? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :D Yeah, pore you D: I would have been stomping and grumbling. I am an idiot when it comes to names sometimes. Yeesh. The only Japapense I know is Kasa, which is umbrella...that would be a funny/semi awkward name. xD I should grab my sketch book and start getting my idea down, because in reality I am flipping through a cool online art site of all anthro stuff. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I know hayai, but anybody who's seen Karate Kid would too. -Awkward silence following awkward joke- Seems like there's always lots of 'i's and 'o's and such. I'm more of a Robert and Sammy person, and I complain when the math text books don't have normal names in the word problems. :P My imagination ain't what it used to be...sigh. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I hit "The Wall" as I call it, though, about once a week, until I come up with a character I love. Hoping it will be the end of The Wall this week. Maybe i will name them Kasa...Nobody will know it means Umbrella... :B --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm not good with fanon stories, aparently. I just get bored with them and go draw. Speaking of drawing, I'm low on paper in my sketchbook. :O I'll try to convince my mom/dad to take me to an art supply store tomorrow. I heard though it's cheap and better just to take a binder, stuff in some paper and whalla, sketchbook. But Idunnonotink. So I'll just continue to look at anthro art on the internet until the final blast of inspiration hits me, I pop on here, tell you about, then leave to go make some drawing magic. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) well, i found out that we could do basic animal cells too so i did that. i got a shoebox and smeared white clay around the edges for the cytoplasm. and then, my mitocondrea was made out of purple clay (it took forever to carve those little holes and lines). and my lysosome are just little yellow balls of clay. and then, my cytoskeleton are long green strips of cloth glued onto the clay. my ER...well..let's just say i rolled up a strip of paper and dotted red stuff on it, taped it (which didn't really work) and then, glued it with white glue (which didn't work either) and then, used a glue gun on it....*cough*.. then, for the golgi complex, i found a better way: i curled the pipe cleaners and it looked more like a..cell part...hehe... and anyway, for the nucleolus and nucleus, i basicly got a ball of styrofoam and cut a quarter of it away and stuffed a ball of clay inside. my dad said it looked like a desert with animal waste....and i have a feeling i'm forgeting something.... teehee! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 00:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Heh...heh...heh...-cough- I was thinking about it yesterday (I think) whilst in a fevered stuper. But...no. I did a sketch...but I'll probably redo it at some point. I also fear if I won't be able to post it on here for its lack of Redwallian-ness...because squirrels don't play guitar in Redwall. -Sigh-. They should. But I will post it on Redwall Wars/SMLAARG. Wanna help me with something? Its really small. Itsy bitsy!!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of this idea: A pink fox? Named Kasa. I'll draw it up once receive the verdict. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I thought Kitsune was the name of the fox spirit...? And plus...it would seem very...is cliched the term? And it's a good girl fox, so the thief/sly stuff wouldn't work :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. It doesn't I got mixed up :P Japanese people like there foxes though, sheesh. I think the character should be more humor, for it seems whenever I try to come up with a serious character, I fail. I mean, and a fox named umbrella is purty humorous. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Got to go; My mom called me and said, "This is a really good show!! It's called, 'Mystery Diagnosis'!" I told her I'd go watch...hopefully it's interesting and not yucky! :P See you around! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL.... actually Badrang and Badredd did. So blame them. ;) YES! UPDATE!!!!!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Kitsune Who said that the Japanese word for fox was Kitsune? Kitsune does mean fox in Japanese, just to let you know. Maybe if you take a look at the link I'm about to give you, it will help with the girl fox's character development. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Japanese My neighbor is Japanese and has lived in America for a couple of years. Her husband was friends with my dad growing up, so we see each other a lot. She lets me borrow her Miyazaki movies. She tells me funny stories about when she was younger back in Japan. She told me that her neighbor had a pet chick and it grew up to be a rooster! It would wake everyone up really early. One day, the rooster vanished and was never seen again. She told me about when she and her friend had to clean the bathroom at school and they locked the teachers out and escaped through the window. Her sister in law eats fish. Whole. You can put a fish in front of her and when she's done eating it, there will only be bones left. My neighbor's nephew takes after his mom because his favorite food is fish eyeballs. My neighbor was made fun of when she was in school by the gym teacher because she was the tallest kid in the class. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Konnichiha is how you say hello in Japanese. There's this nerd in my younger sister's class who thinks he knows everything about Japan. He thinks Lee is a Japanese last name! It's Chinese! He thinks Ramen noodles are called Roman noodles! There's this really stupid kid in my sister's class who me and my sister hate who saw us at a fall festival at a farm. When he saw me at school he said,"Hey, I saw you with your Chinese neighbors." I was so mad. I said,"THEY'RE NOT CHINESE, THEY'RE JAPANESE, YOU MORON!! Second, only one of them is Japanese!" --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) hi! hello! yes i would love to be friends! the description of your room sounds cool. i live in a rented house so i can't paint my walls, but i really want to. okay, bye! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 20:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) um.... LOL heh, I can verify most of the things on your random list. except for a few..... grrrr (I am not weird!! wow, I totally lied) Oh, and whoever the kid was that 'pushed your buttons'.... he's very naive. And possibly injured? ;) and I hate clowns too. I was terrified of them when I was little, and now they're just annoying. Five Stories?!?! I haven't heard about two of these I suppose.... humph.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hey! Hey! i read your last message on the talk page. Your homeschooled and christain!?!?!?! i am homeschooled and catholic. thats cool. LOLE totally..... >;D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Shure. Yes, i would like that! Thanks! :) Shure. Shure! i would like that! thanks :) --Dewface 23:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ........wow........... okaaaaaaaay...... I still won't say it, but if that's what you think.... again, wow..... hehe...--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) "She's pretty"? Well, yeah she is, but that's beside the point. ;D Have you looked in the mirror, you pretty young thang! XD ;D --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 08:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I cant find one of your fan fics. I cant find The black rose of redwall. help!--Dewface 18:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Silva! I read your 'Random things about me' page. I love how you named your ipod! Ha ha ha! XD Neildown-- 18:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) he would still think that. as would anyone with eyes and a brain. ;) BTW, new poll on my page.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! No biggie ;) I'd probably think if I saw you,"*wolf howls* Hot diggity dawg!" I was actually thinkin' about that earlier today while I was waiting to march in the Veteran's Day Parade. I was thinkin' about drawing what I think you look like in real life, but I decided against it because I couldn't recreate your beauty. Besides, I'd make you look like crud, which you aren't. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Join FM's super Platypus chalenge!!! The goal of the chalenge is to ask as many people as you possibly can on this wiki "have you hugged a Platypus Today?" This is the random frase of the year, coming at you from 95 FM!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Character Personality Hey, mate. I'm tryin' to think of a cool personality for LOB in my next story. Can you tell me what are some cool qualities in a character so I can use 'em? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) No, I am not kiddin'! My grandma says I have a way with words, too. LOB is my character for my next story,The Lord of Bloodwrath. LOB stands for Lord of Bloodwrath. Ah cannot draw you, madame. Your beauty cannot be soiled by my art. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) iPod:Battery Power Low. PLease connect to power. I HATE when my iPod goes dead right when I need to use it. I let someone in my class see it because they wanted to see what songs I had and It was almost fully charged and when the kid was done, my iPod died right before I got to listen to 1'' song! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:01, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Picture Do you want me to draw you as a chibi or for me to draw you the to best my ability? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) In real life. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah :P I think you have dark brown hair, you wear glasses, I'm guessin' you're average height if not taller, tanned ;), wears earring or a necklace, and you're beautiful. ;D --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ok! u on shoutbox, big sister?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 01:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I drew a chibi pic of you at school today. I'm gonna draw another one later that isn't chibi and is realistic. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Finally an update! On 'Darkblades'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! You . . . told . . . . VF . . . . to . . . . kill . . . . Rodala . . . . '''HOW DARE YOU?????????????????????????????????????????? Heads will roll for this, oh yes precious, lovely people-killing! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Silva, are you blonde?(this is ment as a joke, any blondes, please do not take this as an insult)(to lazy to make sig)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 03:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm working on this pic of Melody the weasel and her brother Jazz...It's not going well... >.< life is like that i supose :P--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) No, it was just a joke XD my sister is blonde and I joke like that at her. Are yopu brunette then? The pics of you on here are brunette...or is that just brown? I don't know--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* ooh . . . Take back . . . kill Keyla, Tullgrew, Etc? Take back . . . kill Keyla, Tullgrew, Etc? WHICH TO CHOOSE????????? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Anybeast can add to the lists, even an anonymous user who just wants a date. A true friend will be there for you when you need them most, "Through thick and thin to the bitter end". Yes, you are my friend. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) PS don't worry- I'm fulfilling the Land without rain line pretty soon . . . HEHEHEH Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Hi!! I'm new here, and Verminfate welcomed me, and said that you are a friend of hers, and also that you are a Christian too!! I am a Christian right along with ya!!! I think it's sooo cool that we Christians can connect like this. I also heard that you like the Door Within Trilogy, but haven't read "The Final Storm" yet. I highly recommend it. And yes, I did get my user name from the books!!!! So, I therefore want to say......Could we be friends? That's all. I simply must be going, but it was so enjoyable making your aquaintance. *chuckles* sorry I just wanted to say something odd like that. How's this? See ya, and hope to hear from ya!!! God Bless Trenna Swiftpaw 01:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Beware Not all is as it seems. Prophecies are tricky things (especially if I wrote them!) I'll tell ye when it's updated Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) um....no, but we go on it sometimes. why did you ask?--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) oh, that's okay. I'm not sure what we would do there, but we check it for info on episodes and such. It's a good show and it's VERY funny! :D some of it is silly/random funny, and some of it is clever dialog and parodies of stuff. there are a few crude humor jokes, but they're very rare. and the kids don't hate each other and disrespect their parents like in other cartoons. anyway, I'm rambling.... just thought you might like to know. ;) --Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Weekend This weekend was wild. Guess that's what happens when you have a username like I do. :P You should always feel beautiful! OK, so Sat. was our school's fall festival. There was this game there that had seals that held a ball in the air by shooting air from a hole in their mouth and it took me 8 times to get 'em all. I saw the seals and I said,"'''''SEALS!!!!!!!!!!" I got their leader, the blue seal, out last. Then my family went camping. We made s'mores and I tried to wipe marshmallow off my hands but the paper towel already had marshmallow on it so I was like "Ahhh!" Then I watched a hawk hunting this morning. It was cool. THen this old man in a golf cart passed our campsite and he looked at me funny but my dad said I was just seeing things. I had a TON of homework. I saw myself in the mirror while camping and I thought I looked better ;) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ONE RARE MOMENT?????? WHAT????????--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! you may not feel it, but it's always there.--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! well remember it sister!!!!! ;D LOL--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! like I said, just stating the facts. But you are very welcome. :)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Andeleo Hey Silva, I drew a pic of andeleo the unknown, and I'm not sure if his cloak has arms or not and whether or not his belt go's outside his flamin' cloak or bally well outside wot,wot.would appeciate it if you would jolly well specify wotwotwotwotwotwotwot! I just love saying wot, wotwot!:);):D--Maudie Thropple 23:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ooohh, okay!! Thanks Silva!! I just didn't think I'd have time to write on everyone's talk pages, thanking them and saying what I meant to say to everyone. If it's okay, I think I'll use my talk page, just when I have things to say to everyone, 'cause I'll get confused and discombobulated otherwise. And thanks for the comment about the accent. AND don't worry, 15 is awesome!! At least, I think so!!! *relapses into otter/my squirrel grammar* Well, thanks for the tips, mate! See ye 'round, pal o' mine!!!! Hi. Hi. did you know, on my user page, you can answer a question and give YOUR answer on my talk page, by the way, Will you read my Fanfic? And i like your fanfic's! --Dewface 17:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okey dokey wot! Thanks a bunch, btw, i am also drawing Black Rose in the seen where she has all that makeup on,when i read that part, i knew i wanted to draw it, just need to finish coloring it and i'll upload both of them when i can.--Maudie Thropple 17:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Comments Hi, unfortunately your blogs have way too many comments for me to sit there and delete each one individually. Sorry. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Just something for school about what college we wanted to go to. I didn't know and was getting annoyed. Nothin' serious :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes indeed!! That is soooooo true for me, Silva!!! I really have to go to bed now, but I'll probably be chuckling in me sleep tonight.........BWAHAHAHA! Okay, okay, I'm....under.....control......kind of......AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! Oooooooooh boy... I've got to stop! All this surpressed laughter has got me shaking hard. I mean, it's got to be surpressed, right? I mean, could you imagine my parents, sitting in the living room, quietly reading their Bibles, talking or whatever, and suddenly hearing "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"? They'd think I'd lost my MIND!!!! (Not that they don't think that already) LOL!! Okay, goodnight Silva!! And happy chuckling!!!!!! ^~^ Um, I tried to make a laughin face, but it looks kind of like this one has to throw up.....LOLOLOLOL!!! Okay then, g'night pal!!! *chuckles* "Has to throw up?" Oh, I crack myself up sometimes!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 03:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You 'ave sent mah 'eart to the grave I can understand sarcasm, but that was WAY too much. You have crossed FAR over the line. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) YAY!!! I always feel VERY happy when I can make folks laugh!!! Well, goodnight, my giggling comrade!!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 03:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It means you have pushed my buttons too hard. "Now why didn't Caitlin fall for you now?" --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I was acting weird and you told me,"Now why didn't Caitlin fall for you now?" I can understand sarcasm, but that is mean! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It was a little sarcastic moment where you had the :P face at the end of it. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) A Lament for Rose http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idJzA9mKJm0 Rose of old redwall--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 16:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) -Scream- OH MY GOOOOSH!!! I'm gonna go read it now. And the tissues are next to the computer monitor, thankfully. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The Black Rose of Redwall Theme Taylor Swift - Love Story. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 21:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Happy Screem back* Wow!!! It's relly compleate?!?!?!?!?! I gotta go read it now!! bye!! --Dewface 00:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Silva, I read Black Rose, but I'm out of town,and I don't have a computer so I used my sister's iPod. It wouldn't let me post on your story. So, I'll say it here."Wow. This is beyond fantastic. Now, I'm sad. :( You finally finally finished it! BRAVO! *claps, whistles, and cheers like a madbeast.*" Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 01:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Silva!! I feel bad, I'm still not caught up on your story yet :(. But thats great you've finished it! I will continue to catch up as fast as I can! Neildown P.S. I'm doing pics of all my friends on the wiki of like LA. Rightnow I'm done with your, Blue's, and Brock's outlines. Just thought I'd tell you. Bye! Actually, I was watching the music video and the part where 'Juliet' and 'Romeo' meet in the garden reminded me about Rose and Aren when they met at the wood shed. IDK -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 13:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ha, thanks, Silva! Neildown-- 14:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot I'm going to go read it! (Now I can't bug you to update it anymore :'(, oh well, there is always green eyes and golden scales...)-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 17:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, could I make, kind of like a book cover for BR? I had a really cool idea. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Heh...yeah... You still want that punk rock Silva pic, right? If you do, I'll try to sketch it out at somepoint, if no (For whatever reason), okay. Sorry for procrastinating and forgetting!! DOH!! D8 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll try to, but I have a book review to write and a stuffed animal fox to build. And a bunch of other commissions. xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Blocked? I heard you got blocked on the RW. Could you please contact me on the RWW? I'm trying to figure out what the prancing cat is going on around here. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 13:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) SORRY!!!! Silva, can you forgive me for that little fight I had with you all? Plllleeeease? -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 13:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Leaving Hey Silva! Jus' wanted to let ye know, I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving the wiki, probably permenantly, but I might check back in every once in a while to see wot the 'appenings are. I just won't have the time to check on this. Sorry. I was hoping.....maybe ye would be so kind as to spread the word??? Thanks, matey! Well, I'm off to watch the Dick Van Dyke Show, and hang out in the real world, at least for a while :-) God Bless ye, mate! Have a good life, and 'opefully I'll see ye 'round the Wiki some far day from now! Okay, thanks for unnerstanin' mate! Yore Pal, Trenna Swiftpaw Oh! An' one more fing! Ye was so kind t'me! Jus' wanted to thank ye, and say g'by to Verminfate fer me, mate! An' don't worry yer squirrel-y head! I'm sure I'll be seeing ye 'round. Really, I'm probably jus' makin' an overly-big deal out of it. It's jus' that I won't be frequenting the wiki for long periods o' time, most likely. But I'm shore I'll see ye agin, mate! In fact, I'm positive, an' in real life, too (if ye catch me "christian wiv mind on eternity" drift). But other dan dat, I'll see ye round the wiki sometime or another. Just not frequently. That's all I'm really sayin'. Besides, where else could I use me best "otter even though I'm a squirrel" accent? Heheh. So, byes for now, matey! --Trenna Swiftpaw 19:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Aww, shucks! I hate goodbyes too! Augh! NO WORRIES!!!!! :-) Wow! I didn't know I would be missed so much! Aw, now you got me all flustered :-) It's just I won't have much time to be on. But you know, I could at least make some kind of post about every two days, or at the very least once a week, and probably more, at that. I was just kind of freaking out that I would get hooked on the computer and live my whole life online and not live my real life out to the fullest, if you know what I mean! -relapses into Trenna Talk- But ye know, I loves it 'ere! And like I said earlier, where else do I get to use me best otter accent? Eh? Aw, don't fret, me dear Silva! I most certainly will be around. Like I said, it's just that I was freakin' out about bein' on the computer too much. But I'll be around fer shore. Oh, and I loves 'ow you put how we'll be seein' each other Someday! Yes, we do all 'ave a Someday, and more an' more I find meself wantin' to have dat Someday be today! But I suppose we're mentionin' "religion" too much, eh? But then again, it's not really "religion," it's "relationship," right matey? So, anyway, "Don't let your heart be troubled," matey! Not that yore heart should really be troubled over such a fing as dis! To conclude, don't worry! I was kinda overexaggerating; well, at least I changed me mind about leavin' fer good. I'll be around mate! Yore Sister (in You-Know-Who), Trenna Swiftpaw (you'll be seeing this name pretty frequently, don't get yore fur ruffled!!! :-) ) Trenna Swiftpaw 21:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Clarification In case ye didn't unnerstand that big heap o' words I just wrote out, here's the bottom line, mate: Don't worry! I changed me mind summat! I'll be on at least once a week, and probably more on the weekends (well the whole weekends part was really not in what I just wrote on here; it was on what I wrote on Verminfate's talk page). Don't worry! Be happy! Doooo, do do do do do dodododododo. . don't worry..do dodododododo . . be happy . . . do dododo do.....!! In case you had no idea what all those "dodododo's" were, have you ever heard that song that says "Don't Worry, be happy"? That's what I was trying to replicate in writing. Well, enjoy my randomness, and I'll be seein' ya around, oh dear Silva, my fellow believer and laughing companion (and GREAT storyteller)!!!!!!!!!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 21:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) oh, no problem! Well, ye are a great storyteller!!!! Jus' tellin' it the way it is!! Ye are a wonderful friend, writer, and pal! Sorry I made ye worried mate!!! But glad we're all on the same page, now! So, see ye 'round the wiki! Oh, and I've got a question for ye. When I'm typing the otter-speech version of the word "your" should I type it as "yer" or "yore"? Whatcha think, pal? Oh, and can I give you a rather long nickname? Anways, 'ere it is! Comrade of the Twitching Whiskers (as in your wiskers are twitching from laughter) Kind of weird, but I think it pretty much describes ye, matey! So, anyways, let me know wot ye think of me two questions, ye hear? Thankee, mate! Trenna Swiftpaw 23:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Actually, jus' tell me wot ye think of me decision! For the word "your" I think I'll write it as "yer", and for the word "you're" I think that will be written "yore", but let me know wot ye think, matey o' mine! And maybe for your nickname, I could jus' call ye Twitchie! y'know, like yore always twitchin' from laughter bubblin' up inside ye! Well, I gots t'be goin' now, me 'earty! So's I'll be seein' ye! Best wishes 'till we meets agin, mate!! ...Or should I say Twitchie?? ;) Trenna Swiftpaw 23:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh I get it!!!! Yep! I got it!! McDonald's commercial slogan, right? Cool! Nighty Night!! Well, matey, I gots t'be movin' along. Me family's about to eat dinner. So, I'll be off the wiki for the rest o' the night. Not shore when I'll be gettin' meself back on 'ere, but 'twon't be too long, matey! G'night, pleasant dreams, see ye soon, if the Lord wills it! Sweet dreams, Comrade of the Twitching Whiskers!!! TWITCHIE!!!!!!! LOL Trenna Swiftpaw 23:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) SEEESSTEEERRRR!!!!! LOOK!!! SILVA!!! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I KNOW IT'S TOMORROW BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I MIGHT NOT BE ON TOMORROW SO I'M SAYIN' IT TODAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! AND I MADE YOU A PIC!!! LOOK! IDK WHY I'M TALKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS BUT YEAH....HAPPY BIRTHDAY. HOPE YA LIKE THE PIC, SISTER!!! HAAAAPPY BIIIRTHDAY TOOOO YOOOOOU!!!! ' Hope you like it!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day, Silva! I'm almost done with my pic for you, I'll probably have it on tomorrow ;). Have a good one! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 02:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I LUV YOU TOO, SEESTER! AND I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT!!! BUT I'M NOT DONE YET!!!! THERE'S ONE MORE! WHICH WILL PROBABLY BE UPLOADED EARLY TOMORROW, OR SUNDAY!!! TEEHEEHEE!!! :D--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh! 'Appy Birthday, Matey!! I didn't know! Are you then turnin' fifteen seasons old t'day? Well, join me in my oldness, why don't ye, matey? Congratulations, dear Twitchie! Just for dis occasion I will write a poem for ye, mate!! I do like's writin' poems! The Squirrelmaid is grown by a season/ And for this one quite special reason,/ I write ye a poem from me squirrel heart,/ To give yer big day an 'appy start!/ The one referred to as Silva,/ The friendly, laffin' dear Silva./ A companion strong, to laugh the day long,/ And never a nasty word from ya!/ My poem stinks, but all the same, I wish ye a happy Birthday, Twitch/ie!!!!/// Yeah, that really stunk. But anyways, 'appy Birthday, me 'earty!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 17:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Ugh! It wouldn't let me write it in poetic form. Y'know, mate, where the lines are actually made into like stanza thingies! Oh well. I 'ope ye enjoyed it. It took all of two minutes to put together, y'know, mate!!! -smiles sheepishly- Me and Layla wish you a happy birthday girl! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 17:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEESTER!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SILVA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! yeah, i said i wouldn't be on today, but i'm sneaking on. shh! dont tell mommy! and here's your other pic. i did it with colored pencil so it's a little light. ya like the cake? 'cause i dont. and yeah,i messed up on the chin... --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 17:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) thankee! it's chocolate...though you might not see it...--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 05:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) chocolate is mines too! yay! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 19:30, November 29, 2009 (UTC) oh...aww.....i'll go there too. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 19:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Aww, 'tis no problem, mate!!! Shucks, I enjoyed writin' it, matey!! An' I'm glad youse liked it!!!!!!!! Dis is yore matey, comrade in the armament of laffter, Trenna Swiftpaw, signin' off, now!! Oooooooh, an' guess wot? Me best mate an' me get t'go to the Chick-Fil-A Christmas Concert thingy tonight!!!! They'll 'ave all manner of Bible-believin' musical artists people playin' there! I'm really excited!!!!!! So, wish me a good time, me 'earty!!! Bye!!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 20:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 20:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) WOOHOO!!!!!!! We have our computer back!!!!! :D Yay!--Verminfate Silva, are you there? Meet me at the Wars Wiki's Box of Shouting. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:56, December 4, 2009 Happy LATE birthday! Here's a...late...present XD And you're fifteen now! *starts singing Fifteen by Taylor Swift* Fren the Fearless The most amazing talkpage in the world. 14:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) hi silva! Hey. did you read my fanfic yet? can you pleaze!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? thanks. if its not on the fanfic page, than its on my blog. hey, will you keep me updated for silver eyes and golden scales? thanks again!! --Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 01:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ps: i loooooooooove my new sig!! Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 'Ello, matey o' mine! 'Ello, mate!!! 'Tis I, Trenna Swiftpaw, yore ol' matey! (Well, technic'lly I'm yore relatively new matey, but I 'aven't spoken to ye in a while, chum!) So, 'ow's the fifteenth year o' yore life comin' mate? Goin' well, I 'opes? Well, dat's really it fer now me 'earty! It's been terr'bly busy roundabouts now, wot wid school, 'omework, projects and stuff o' dat nature, but I got on to say 'ello! An' I did! Now dat I've said 'ello, I'm now sayin' g'bye! But not for dat long, me 'opes! G'day, matey ol' pal ol' friend o' mine! Oh, I forgot yore nickname! See ye 'round............Twitchie!!! Hahaharr, I likes dat name a lot, me buckoe!!! 'Ey, an' while we're on the subject o' nicknames, wot d'ya fink would be a good nickname for me, eh? I've never really 'ad a nickname before....so watcha fink, eh mate? Okay den, Twitchie me 'earty, see ye 'round the Wiki! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't 'ave much time to be sayin' much.... I've got lots of 'omework to be gettin' to, but for the long and short of it......YES!!!! I'm really lookin' forward t'Christmas!!! An' for people the likes o' me an' yew, this season carries a special meanin' (if ye get me Christian drift). An' that's AWESOME!!! Gettin' to lead yore homeschool Christmas group party thingy! Haharr (I love writing that: "Haharr". It makes me smile a lot!)!!! An' I do 'opes me pal don't get sick. Protect yore voice, matey! Ye'll be needin' it!!! Ye 'ear!!??? Oh, an' ye could be doing fer me wot Christians do for each other, y'know, it starts wiv a "p" an' ends wiv a "rayer". 'Cos I've got a church production that I'm in, an' it starts on this very Friday! We have dress re'earsal t'morrer! So's that's it!!! I 'ope ye get on well, and Merry Christmas early, me matey! See ye 'round, an' remember da reason for da season, matey!!! But 'opefully I'll be speakin' at ye agin, before the big day arrives! Oh, an' as fer the rest o' wot ye said, I'm shore glad ye likes readin' me posts! For the record, mate, I think yer hilarious!! I love readin' yore posts. An' I say that wiv the utmost honesty and comradeship!!! Hooray for Twitchie!! "Fer she's a jolly good feller, fer she's a jolly good feller, fer she's a jolly good fe-LLER...which nobody can deny!!!!" Trenna Swiftpaw 16:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) hey, your a christian? cool! so am I! have you heard the song By your side? here's a few lines cause I'll be by your side whenever you fall in the dead of night '' whenever you call'' and please don't fight these hands that are holding you my hands are holding you!--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 22:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Kurk Sixclaw Hey Silva! Twitchie! You know who you are LOL Well, ain't it nice! We've got a new buddy, and a Christian at that!! Neat-o!! It's shore neat findin' new people on 'ere, ain't it me ol' giggling-fit pal? Oh, and 'ow's me nickname comin' along? Eh? Don't tell me yer stumped, matey? Your the most unstumped person I know!!! LOL Jus' kidding! Take yer time, matey o' mine! And as for the "yer" and "yore" thing, I figgered it out! Are ye shure you're ready fer this mate? It's so brilliant. And I won't be changin' it agin (I don't think :-D) For saying the word "you're", I'll type "yore", and when saying the word "your", I'll be typing "yer". Just thought I'd clear up that mucky ol' stuff, matey! Heh, well, I'd better go and get a shower now, matey!! I'm off to do a performance at me church for that Christmas thing I mentioned earlier. I get there at 3:00 p.m. to practice wiv the choir (I'm in the choir, ye see) an' then at 4:00 p.m. it starts!!!! I loves it! I loves it! I LOVES IT, matey!! 'Ope yer day's goin' well, Twitchie, an' I'll be seeing ye 'round!! Bye now, pal!! Trenna Swiftpaw 17:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I am glad. My sister goes around singing that all over the house and I asked her what it was called so i could put it on my mp3 and she didn't know what it was called and we searched around on Itunes and found it. --Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 23:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thankee kindly! I DID have a great time! IT WAS AWESOME! To see God move like that was great! But enough about that (for Wiki reasons). I could go on and on and on and on and on about that! Well, it was great! And it's okay if ya don't come up with a nickname for me, pal! -relapses into "Trenna Talk"- Well, me buckoe, I do's like sayin' "matey o' mine"!!! I do got's t'be goin' my merry way now, me sniggering squirrelfriend!!! See ye 'round......All right! I'm not gonna say it agin, now, me buckoe! I'm not gonna say "matey o' mine"!!!! Good day, to you, fair Silva! ......... *Guffaws* Sheeeeeesh, I can't 'elp laffin' at meself sometimes, pal! I crack meself up, even when there's no sens'ble reason fer it! HAHARR!!! *chuckle* Alright, alright, I'm a-goin'!! See ye 'round, me matey-o'-the-laffin'-twitchin'-titterin'-movin'-whiskers!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAARRRRR Now I'm jus' slap-'appy! Gotta go write a report now.....Dat should mellow me out, eh? LOL Bye fer now, Twitchie!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 21:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge I, unfortuanatly have no choice but to love my sister seeing as i'm practicly stuck in the house with her 24/7...--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 02:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) i know twas a LOONGG time 'go but 'appy birthday mate! Yore 'bout the age of my drawing big sis! 'appy 15th birtday! ANd(i saw yore's umrag's and merlock's random conversations) i can be random but too much random is confusing and almost insane to me. Thankee. Yore welcome. appy birday!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge yeah yeah... well I couldn't wait for you and I wanted desperately to post my writings (and so did LadyAmber). So I didn't wait for you, because I knew you would take forever. :P WHEN ARE YOU GONNA READ IT????????? (I mean, it's for your benefit ;D)--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Hi! I'm on the playlist thing!--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 20:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello!! Hello Sassy Silva!! Yes, I am Neildowns sister, I never mentioned it 'cause I thought he'd be embaressed to have such a crazy sister as me, And yes I've read the 'Bloody Jack series!!They are really really awesome! It's my second favorite series!! There is also some other books that are really good books I've read, here are some of them: 'The silverwing trillogy'(or however thats spelt) by Keneth Oppel, 'Airborn' and 'Skybreaker' also by Keneth Oppel. But since you know Neil he probably allready told you about those.Well nice talkin' to ya, Oh, and maybe we could be friends?Bye! 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Sister Armel Hello!! Hello Sassy Silva!! Yes, I am Neildowns sister, I never mentioned it 'cause I thought he'd be embaressed to have such a crazy sister as me, And yes I've read the 'Bloody Jack series!!They are really really awesome! It's my second favorite series!! There is also some other books that are really good books I've read, here are some of them: 'The silverwing trillogy'(or however thats spelt) by Keneth Oppel, 'Airborn' and 'Skybreaker' also by Keneth Oppel. But since you know Neil he probably allready told you about those.Well nice talkin' to ya, Oh, and maybe we could be friends?Bye! 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Sister Armel Cool!!! Yay!! Another friend!! Wow! Neil actually talks about me!? Haha, thats weird! I thought he'd be more embarresed to say somthing about me, then to be telling people about me! YES!!!! you love taylor Swift to!?!?!? She is my absolute FAVORITE singer ever!! I have both her CDs!! So do you like other country songs to? I LOVE country!sorry I'm a little hyper right now it happns very often, and I didn't know the 13, was taylors birthday! sorry this is so long to, I tend to do that often!:)Well nice chatting with you! talk to you later!!Sister Armel-- 17:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge what e-mails? (oh no.....)--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge do you mean the one about the Redwall Abridged Series? or another one?--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Yay Country! Cool! I like Blake Shelton, Carrie Underwood, and Keith Urban too!! Also, The Lost Trailors, Surgarland, and someother people that I can't remember right now,I like 'Hollar Back' by The Lost Trailors, I'm not sure if I've ever heard the song you were talking about, sorry I forgot the name...and I had just read it *Slaps forehead* haha, Anyway Theres another song i really like i think it's called 'Mister Mom' heres a couple lines: Rewind barney for the 15th time, Breakfast at six, naps at nine, Theres, bubblegum in the baby's hair, Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair, Been crazy all day long, and it's only monday mister moooooom!! It's one of my favorites,:) but the radio hardly ever plays it:( well G'bye!!Sister Armel 20:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBEAST!!!! I know its a little early but, still, lol. ;)--Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 22:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Merry Cristmas! Merry Cristmas happy new year!--Maudie Thropple 19:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Broken Signature Your signature is broken. Please add the "User" bit to the front, it's creating red links. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. Ok thanks. Its just that No one reads my fanfic. Not to complan. thanks again.--Dewface "booyah!!" 22:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I looooove my sig! Update On Darkblades--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! Big update on Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Final Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry i haven't uploded those pics yet, we have a weird scanner...--Maudie Thropple 00:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge SILVA! I'm on the Shout Box! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Merry Christmas! hey girl! how ya doing? want to wish ya a Merry Christmas! Happy Holydays! Happy new Year! cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thaks! Ok, i will update you. small update now :)! merry christmas!!!!!!! --Dewface LOL :D 01:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Silva! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Silva!!! Sister ArmelSister Armel 17:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Silva! Merry Christmas & God bless! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and have a merry Christmas! ^o^ Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 11:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) edit!! hi silly silva! (do you mind me calling you that?) edit on Dewface's naughty and mighty days! --Dewface LOL :D 18:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Andeleo! Andeleo is coming soon.Maudie Thropple Update! On Darkblades. Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On The Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) PS. Fix your sig on my talk page... the link is to the messed up talk page. Meet me at Shout box. Happy New Year! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I had a real good Christmas. And LOL! That's a weird dream. I've gotten a really cool idea for a story which I've been drawing out, and I'm really digging it. I posted stuff at RWW, if you want to check it out. Happy New Decade! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) because... he's the administrator and he's like 26 years old. Way older than us. And because I want to be polite. Unlike some people I know.... :P And, eh.... do you really know what that word means? Cause it ain't good. :P--Verminfate Happy New Year fellow Redwallers! Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) update hi Silva. update on Dewface's naughty and mighty days. thanks. --Dewface "Beware, I will find evil and destroy it!!" 23:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) hey Silva, I have a nine year old cousin who has a huge tumor on her liver... could you pray for her please? I'd really apreciate it.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Silv! Haven't talked to you for awhile, what's new? How's school going? --Neildown60px| Semper fi 02:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC)S Update Finish of Chapter 4 on On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm jealous of you. You have prettier eyes than me. My grandma and aunt have green eyes, but I have brown eyes. They are the color of mud. D: Please excuse the bad pun "green with envy." LOL :) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:53, January 23, 2010 (UTC) update! Update on my fanfic!--Dewface "Beware, I am a worrior!!" 18:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. Sorry for the long wait. They'll come more regularly now. :)--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Long time no talk! Hey Silva me ol' matey! Yeah, 'tis I, Trenna Swiftpaw, an' I just wanted t'say hi after all this time. D'you still remember me? Haharr it's been a looooooooong while I'd say! Anyway, that's actually all I really had to say :-) So, ....... HI!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh an' 'ow's it goin' wiv ye, matey?? Or should I say Twitchie? Trenna Swiftpaw 17:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Alert! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter 7 of On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update More for chapter 7. Promised an update and here it is. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Alert! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update On the Knife's Edge More on Chapter Eight. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. First part of Chapter Nine. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry! Hi Silva! I havent played in sooooo long! If you are catholic, you probbly know about lent, gave up screens, oh! UPDATE!!! on my only fanfic. --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 15:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey TWITCHIE!! It's me! Yore ole matey Trenna! Wazzup!? heheh Seriously, 'ow's it goin' fer ye? Yay I'm so 'appy! T'morrow's Good Friday! A solemn time o' rememberence.... wow. And then... EASTER SUNDAY!! Yeah! When we celebrate the Savior's rising from the dead! Whoohoo!!! Anywho, jus' wanted t'say hi, and chime in to see 'ow yer doing. And... talk t'me!!! (respond, oh laffy twitchie! :-) Yore pal, --Trenna I'm With Ye 'Till The Death Matey! 02:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) And yes, I got me a siggynature, compl'ments to Ferretmaiden fer a really neat siggy!! Happy Easter! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey, super big update on Creepy crawlies! Warning, not for the faint hearted!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 22:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update! On fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 23:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) わたしは、あなたがいなくて寂しいです TT.TT (I miss you in Japanese) I had a weird dream last night that I saw the Shout Box and you were there, but I couldn't get on. I checked this morning and you weren't there. XD DX Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Happy late Cinco de Mayo! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 21:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!! *Gasp* I just read your lookup and I was shocked. You love the show NCIS too?!! I love that show! Who's your favorite character?----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 06:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Today has been the first full year as a user on the wiki! Throws confetti. Marching band plays. Wears party hat For six months of that year, you haven't been here! XD LOL! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it has been a year hasn't it? *Joins Blue in celebration* --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 13:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hey there Hey I don't know how long it's been since I was on here last, but I wanted to let you know that I'm planning on starting a fanfic, and that I was hoping you'd read it when it eventually comes down to starting. Actually, I might just edit a story already started by me earlier. Dunno. *drops into otter/Trenna accent But I wanted t'say 'ello, me ole messmate Twitchie! Nice talkin' to yer page 'ere! ;-) --Trenna I'm With Ye 'Till The Death Matey! 16:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Here tis! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Update!! Update on Dewfaces naughty and mighty days! Also, I have a new fanfic! check it out! Its called Mossflower raido talk show 1! see ya! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 00:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey maty!! Have you seen my new fanfic? Its pritty cool if i do say so myself. Speeking of which, r u going to make an new fanfic anytime soon? see ya maty! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 15:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi (again) can u teach me how to make polls? thanks!! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 16:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) update on Dewfaces naughty and mighty days --Dewface "I am a true worrior!! (so don't mess with me)" 15:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi silva I like music too. Im not a big fan of country but I like rock n roll and pop. (especially the king of pop)--EltonJohnRocks 18:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) yay!! your back!! *gives you a hug* anywase, there has been sevral updates on Dewfaces naughty and mighty days, plus i've made a new one called mossflower radio talk show 1 (mossflower radio i call it) you can check it out if you want. thanks!! --Dewface Do you fear death? 02:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) update on Dewface!--Dewface Do you fear death? 23:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Just FYI, it's been a bit more than a year since you finished Black Rose. I just skimmed through it again. It is interesting, despite what I might have said before-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Silvia Hello Silvia I'm Niko Banks I hear you are a fan of music I'm also a fan of music my favorite music is rock'n Roll and rap plus I enjoy some relaxing jazz music to lern more about me check my profile if you want. Are you glad its the Christmas holidays I know I am :).Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:30, December 10, 2010, (UTC) The Pack of Dawnhunter info Link: http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lathagarr_Stormgale_of_Tronn/The_Pack_of_Dawnhunter Info: The Pack of Dawnhunter, or TPOD, is a wolf, wolf-hybrid, feral dog RPG (based on my series, Dawnhunter). It is in an alter-timeline from the series, where you may join Dawnhunter's pack or be a loner. You can be any breed of dog, wolf, or a mix of both (wolf-hybrid). You can also be a coyote or a feral dog or wolf-hybrid who has joined the coyote pack if you want to be an evil character. That's pretty much it. If you need any more info, send me a message. Hope you will be joining us soon! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC)